


just want it simple

by jojiberry



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojiberry/pseuds/jojiberry
Summary: Chanyeol's carefree producing style helps to take a weight off of Jihoon.





	

Jihoon strums the acoustic guitar balanced on his knee aimlessly, letting out a sigh. Stopping the strings’ vibrations with one hand, he messes with his bangs with the other. It had been two days in Chanyeol’s studio, starting with an impromptu writing session that had extended into a sleepover. His bubblegum-colored hair wasn’t supposed to be washed that often in order to preserve the color, but even now he was pushing it.

“You alright?” Chanyeol asked from across the room, practically swallowed by an oversized black hoodie as he spun around in his desk chair.

“This chorus is annoying the shit out of me. It’s been a day and a half and I still can’t figure out how to write the melody so it blends into the second verse.”

 Jihoon’s grip on the guitar neck tightened as he recalled the stresses piling on his back— Seventeen was still a young group, and he had a lot to learn about producing. Being called a genius composer was a blessing and a curse. Honored as he was, living up to such high expectations could be suffocating. Luckily, Chanyeol was proving to be a fresh face in his life. He was constantly making music just for them to enjoy, with the intention of it going exactly nowhere. He was refreshing to be around.

“Ah, I get that. What makes the second verse so special that the chorus has to work around it? Your chorus is your signature.” Chanyeol grinned, waving his arms in an attempt at their Adore U choreography. “That should be your focus.”

Jihoon scoffed, hiding a grin behind his hand. “I hate that you’re right. Do you ever just get an idea in your head and suddenly it _has_ to come true?” He tugged on the sleeves of his sweater so they covered most of his hands. He laid the guitar down in his lap and started to tap out a light beat. 

Chanyeol picked at his nails, muttering, “I’m in EXO—how do you think it feels to have most of your music already prepared for you? It’s really nice, but sometimes I wish I had your type of freedom.”

Jihoon looked up at the confession. He hadn’t been expecting that from Chanyeol, who always seemed so happy with his carefree composing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love our music. The company does a great job of asking our input, too. But being able to write every line, every melody…” he sighs, rubbing his cheek. “It sounds like a dream.”

 Jihoon pouted a little at that last line, willing the other to give a small smile. “I’m sorry to complain about it, I... I didn’t know you felt like that. That was really inconsiderate of me.” The entire conversation had taken place with Jihoon’s light taps echoing in the background, but it seemed to ring too loud in his ears now. His fingers slowed as he looked up and made eye contact with Chanyeol, who was biting his lower lip.

“No, please don’t apologize!” He rushed to correct Jihoon. “Both of our situations can be frustrating, we- we shouldn’t compare them.” At that, he stood up suddenly, teetering at a bit after sitting for so long. Jihoon was mindlessly picking at his sleeves while he crossed the room.

“Jihoon, I… I envy you in a lot of ways.” He picked up the guitar from Jihoon’s lap, leaning it against the wall. Running his hands through the fluff of his curly hair, he sat in the chair across from the him. Jihoon followed his actions with his eyes, not sure how to react to the previous statement. They made eye contact.

“But I think I envy your group members more.”

That seemed to snap Jihoon out of his daze. “Wait, my members? Why?”

“They get to see you like this all the time.” With that, Chanyeol was suddenly towering over Jihoon. He felt strong arms wrap around his back, and the sudden feeling of being lifted in the air. Without even realizing when he had shut his eyes, he forced them open just to stare right into the intense darkness of Chanyeol’s. He couldn’t look away.

Chanyeol walked backwards a bit clumsily for a few steps, landing onto the sofa and loosening his grip on Jihoon, who was now placed firmly in his lap, with both the older boys’ hands on either side of his thighs. They covered most of the skin exposed from his basketball shorts riding up, and Jihoon frantically looked between Chanyeol’s fingers and his mouth, opening and closing his own but coming up with nothing to say.

“You’re too cute when you’re stressed.” Jihoon would’ve pouted if he had the time to, before Chanyeol’s grip on his thighs tightened and he was leaning in to press his lips against Jihoon’s—tentatively, gently, burning hot against each other.

Jihoon made a noise of surprise at the back of his throat, bringing his hands up to grasp at the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. He pulled away with wide eyes but came back to Chanyeol just as quickly, with such an intensity Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. 

Their lips moved together slowly, unsure if the moment would break if they went too quickly. Jihoon’s hands stayed buried in the neckline of Chanyeol’s shirt while the older boy brought one up to grasp the back of Jihoon’s head. As if scared to break him, Chanyeol handled him gently, and Jihoon melted into him.

Jihoon wasn’t sure when he had inched closer but his chest was pressed flush against Chanyeol’s, and his hands were grabbing at his messy curls. He pulled away with swollen lips, assessing Chanyeol’s lazy smile and puffy eyes.

“This would be a bad time to mention that I figured out that chorus, right?”

Chanyeol laughed, a husky sound that vibrated in his chest until Jihoon could feel it in his toes. “Nah, but you might want your hands back for that.” He reached up and gently pulled out Jihoon’s hands from his hair, grasping them in his own until they were hidden from sight. “Go write it down. I’ll wait for you. 

Jihoon bit his bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. He could feel the tips of his ears reddening as he whispered, “How long have you already been waiting?”

A calloused hand grasped his jaw and turned Jihoon’s head so their eyes unwillingly met.

“Does it matter? Unless you don’t…want this?” His eyebrows furrowed. 

“No! No, I- I do. Definitely. I just, was curious, I guess?” Jihoon stammered, cursing his mouth for betraying his anxiety at the moment. Chanyeol’s face softened at the younger’s obvious shyness, his cheeks now flushing a gentle shade of pink that matched his hair. Chanyeol grinned, all of his teeth beaming up at Jihoon, who was finding eye contact very difficult to maintain at the moment.

“Just know that I’ve always adored you.”

At that, Jihoon audibly groaned, attempting to cover Chanyeol’s face with his sweater paws. “You’re a monster." 

Chanyeol grinned again.

“Nah, just a lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in 5+ years, and being posted to this site! Hope y'all enjoy :) I wanted to write some of this ship because I've been thirsty for it since ISAC and Chanyeol's Instagram photo... collab release soon please! <3
> 
> \-----
> 
> Note pt. 2: I've gone back and edited this one a bit, considering I only proof-read a few times before posting haaaaaa. it's December 2017 and we're still waiting on that collab. SM/PLEDIS PLEASE.


End file.
